


Satisfaction

by lmeden



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-25
Updated: 2012-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-31 17:30:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmeden/pseuds/lmeden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>No excuses</i>, Merlin reminded himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satisfaction

**Author's Note:**

> For thisgirl-is.

_No excuses_ , Merlin reminded himself. 

It didn’t take much convincing, to be honest. He was exhausted. It felt like weights were attached to his eyelids, pulling them down; with every blink, he struggled to stay awake. 

He’d already reconciled himself to the fact that Arthur’s chores wouldn’t be getting done this morning. Now he just had to convince himself that Arthur wouldn’t mind if Merlin used his bed – just for a few hours, maybe less, if he was careful Arthur wouldn’t know, even. 

He bit his lip and looked at the bed. Still rumpled from Arthur’s body, the pillow pressed down in the center and sheets piled up all on the right side, it looked…magical. Merlin half smiled. 

If only he could sleep in his _own_ bed. But it seemed like half of Camelot had come down with the flu, the worst of which were crammed into Gauis’ quarters for poultices, or something. Merlin had a feeling that he was going to have to burn his sheets when all this was over. He hadn’t slept for two days, and last he’d seen of his own bed it had been inhabited by a portly man with splotchy cheeks, a hacking cough, and perpetually runny nose. 

Arthur wouldn’t be using his bed for _hours_ , so why shouldn’t Merlin have a chance? He glanced at the door (closed), and then back at the bedsheets (inviting), and sighed. 

-|-

“Merlin, do you know where—“ Gwen stopped dead as she closed the door to Arthur’s rooms behind her. 

She’d come looking for Merlin. She knew he’d be here: he was always here when he had work to do and lately he’d taken almost any excuse to get away from Gaius’ rooms for a few hours. And, of course, working for Arthur was the perfect excuse. She’d known he would be here. But not, well… _there_.

She walked across the room to Arthur’s bed, lifting her skirt and picking her way around discarded piles of clothing (Arthur’s, she noted with a glance), and stared at Merlin. He was tucked into Arthur’s bed, wrapped up in the sheets until nothing but the tip of his nose and tufts of his dark hair showed on the pillow. His breathing was deep. 

Gwen sighed. She’d known he’d been tired lately, what with all the illness in Camelot lately, but this…

She clambered up onto Arthur’s mattress, reaching for Merlin. When she grasped his shoulder, she shook it. “Merlin,” she hissed. “Merlin, wake up. This is silly; you can sleep in my bed if you’re so tired. _Merlin_.”

He groaned and shifted, but didn’t wake. Gwen sat back and rested her head on her hands, mouth twitching between smile and frown. 

She reached out once more, determined to at least _try_ to wake Merlin before abandoning him to Arthur’s mercies. She grasped his shoulder and gave it a good shake. Merlin twitched and snuffled into the pillow and, hopeful, Gwen leaned forward. That was her mistake. Merlin reached out, eyes still closed, and grasped her arm. She fell forward and his arm wound around her waist, pulling her down into the sheets and close to the front of his body. 

She flailed, surprised, but Merlin still didn’t wake. His grip tightened, pulling her close. He was hot all along her back, and his breath ruffled her hair. She didn’t want to kick him, not really, but if she had to…

After a moment Gwen relaxed. Arthur’s bed really was rather comfortable, and though she hadn’t been kicked out of her own bed, it had been a long week. She sighed and let her head fall onto the pillow. Merlin shifted behind her and pulled her close, and she flushed. Well. 

_What_ was she going to say to Morgana?

-|-

Arthur paused in the doorway to his rooms, but honestly, he couldn’t say he was surprised. 

He was going to shove Merlin out of the bed. He’d relish the thump of his empty skull on the floor. Or better, the stocks again. Though they hadn’t done much to deter Merlin’s terrible behavior. 

He pulled at the buckles of his armor irritably. Merlin should be taking this off of him, not lounging in _his_ bed as if it was his own, like he’d finished all his tasks and managed to steal the title of Crown Prince while he was at it. 

Arthur reached the end of the bed and stopped, breastplate dangling from the tips of his fingers, shirt sticky with sweat. A shiver rolled through him (caused by the cool autumn air, obviously) as he stared. It wasn’t just Merlin in the bed. He’d though Merlin was sleeping in his bed, alone, and why wouldn’t Merlin be alone in Arthur’s bed, Arthur didn’t think he’d ever be able to convince anyone to join in his madness, but he obviously had because it was _Gwen_.

She was tucked under Merlin’s arm - that’s why Arthur hadn’t seen her before. Her thick hair pillowed under her cheek and the sheets came up to almost her eyelashes. She looked beautiful. 

As Arthur’s heart thudded, the breastplate fell from his limp grasp and clattered to the floor. He nearly leapt from his skin; Merlin sprung from the bed as if someone had slapped him, blinking, pale eyes wide. He stumbled and caught himself on the mattress, sheets still tangled around him waist. 

Gwen groaned, a hand snaking from underneath the sheets to scrub at her face. Arthur tore his gaze from her and looked at Merlin, who was busy stammering. 

“Hello, Arthur, I mean, well, this isn’t what it seems like, not that I’d know what it seems like, I just—“ his gaze darted to Gwen and back, and he flushed. 

“What,” Arthur said, rounding the cornering of the bed and stepping up to Merlin, “does this seem like?” He bit out the words because he didn’t know any other way to say them. 

Merlin blanched and lifted his chin, but Arthur was close to him, so close that he could feel the heat of Merlin’s body against him, and Arthur lifted a hand, placed it on Merlin’s stomach, and shoved. With an ‘oof’, he fell back onto the bed. 

Gwen, who had just sat up, stared down at him, then her gaze flashed up to Arthur and she swallowed. “Arthur,” she said, her voice just a bit higher than usual. 

Arthur climbed up onto the bed beside Merlin, greaves creaking and digging into his legs, and she went silent. Her fingers twisted in the sheets. 

Arthur didn’t look away from her eyes. “Merlin,” he said casually, “remove my armor.”

There was a long silence and very little movement from beside him, so Arthur looked over and met Merlin’s stare. 

“Now.”

He wasn’t sure what note his tone contained, but it made Merlin swallow and look down. Warm, his hands moved to Arthur’s arms and began removing loosening the buckles. Arthur looked back to Gwen. 

He tried to smile at her, but felt the expression twisting up on his face and so discarded the effort. His arm suddenly lightened as Merlin pulled the metal from it, and he reflexively sighed, lifting and flexing his hand as Merlin moved to the other arm. 

Gwen began creeping for the other side of the bed, to slip off and away, but Arthur reached out and caught her by the arm. She stilled and looked at a point just over his shoulder, so Arthur moved and caught her gaze. 

He opened his mouth to say ‘Don’t leave’, or ‘You’re already in my bed, why leave now?’, but somehow couldn’t say either. The words just wouldn’t come. So he looked into her eyes, so wide and expressive, stray curls of her hair twining into the lashes and brushing the corners of her lips. 

He forgot what he was going to say, and he leaned forward and pulled her to him, and he kissed her. Her breath puffed onto him and her lips were stiff. Arthur pressed closer, and as Merlin pulled the armor from his other arm, he lifted it and threaded the fingers through the warm hair at the base of her neck. 

Gwen sighed then, a soft breath and murmur, and her lips softened. Arthur kissed her fully, then, lips opening and tongue darting out, tasting Gwen until she opened her own lips in return and her tongue met his. 

Arthur lost himself, for a moment, moving without thought and full of sensation, until the tension built so tightly between them that he had to pull back to catch his breath. Gwen’s eyes were shining and her lips pink, and a disbelieving smile touched the edges of her lips. 

Arthur smiled at her, saying ‘yes’.

His legs felt lighter and cooler, and Arthur looked down at them to realize that Merlin had just lifted the last piece of armor off, his shoulders stiff and gaze low. Arthur flexed his ankles, and as Merlin made to move away, he dove forward, catching Merlin by that ridiculous kerchief and dragging him forward into a kiss. 

He wasn’t sure why he’d done it. To be honest, later he’d look back at the moment and wonder if he’d been enchanted into that impulsive feeling, the wildness that caught hold of him when he say them curled around each other in his bed, so soft and peaceful, and utterly his. He’d look back, and wonder, but never regret. 

Merlin sputtered and twisted, doing nothing but make it easier for Arthur to wrap a hand around his waist and drag him onto the bed. Behind them, Gwen laughed, a delighted sound, and Arthur smiled, pushed Merlin’s shoulders into the mattress and smiled into the kiss. 

Merlin stopped struggling, eventually. He didn’t stop twisting, though, shifting under Arthur so that Arthur could feel the heat of him all up and down his front, his quickly hardening cock pressing upwards into Arthur’s. 

Arthur pressed down against him and pulled out of the kiss, sparely barely a glance for his wide eyes and slick mouth before looking for Gwen. 

She was still there, leaning forward towards them in her seat so that Arthur could look directly down the low front of her dress, over the curves of her breasts. She moved forward while Arthur was distracted, and then she was kissing him, directly over Merlin’s head, pushing Arthur back and grasping at his hair with her nails. 

He gasped into her, legs spread to either side of Merlin and gripping him tighter, their cocks grinding together, and Arthur was out of brilliant ideas, didn’t know what to do with himself anymore; and Merlin reached up to lift his shirt, Gwen grasping it and pulling back and she lifted it over his head and tossed it aside. 

There were hands on his chest – they were Merlin’s – Arthur glanced down to see a sly smile trace itself across Merlin’s lips and he started to frown. Then Gwen leaned down, hair falling over Merlin and herself, and kissed Merlin. 

Merlin’s groans throbbed through Arthur’s skin and they rocked against one another. Arthur moved his hands to the sheets so that he wouldn’t hurt Merlin, fisting them into the fabric at the sensations twisting through him, and his eyes caught on Gwen’s back. 

It took him a moment to understand, think past the lust fogging his brain, but he soon got it – the lacings. With a supreme effort, he pushed up and balanced himself, reaching for the laces to her dress. He pulled the knot undone and carefully began to unpick them. 

The shoulders of Gwen’s dress came undone first, loosening so that she could wriggle forward out of them. She moved over Merlin and Arthur heard Merlin groan, saw him lift himself to kiss her breasts. Arthur could only imagine, and he moaned in response. 

Fumbling, his fingers moved faster, with a precision that he barely knew he had, until the laces unwound and pooled in the small of Gwen’s back, the curve of her spine showing through the opening in her dress. Arthur shifted, pushing the fabric to the side and kissing her soft, scented skin. 

He pressed open-mouthed kisses onto her, breathing in and out across the curves of her hips and the beginning of her arse. She twisted against him, pushing back, and Arthur pushed the dress down further, until it fell to pool around her knees.

Gwen shivered, her entire body moving, and Arthur pressed his cheek against her crack. It felt as her heat was coursing through him, flowing between them and setting him afire. 

Arthur’s hand moved between her legs, pressing until she shifted and spread, kneeling wider and lower into the sheets. He touched her cunt gently, spreading his fingers over her wetness and pausing, just barely, before he lowered himself and pressed him face into her, nose in the curls of her hair and tongue in her heat. She groaned and pressed back into him. 

Arthur shifted on his knees, moving against the hands on his trousers that he barely noticed because the fabric pressed so tightly against his cock he’d begun thrusting slightly into the air. 

He kissed Gwen, using his tongue as if he kissed her mouth, playing with her clit and over and over, listening to her pants grow gradually louder and higher. 

Merlin wasn’t underneath him anymore, wasn’t between his legs, and Arthur rocked downwards, caught between two poles and desperate. He opened his mouth wide, kissing Gwen as widely as he could, fucking with tongue. Her muscles tightened around him and she sighed. 

Then there was a mouth on him, for his trousers had been opened and pushed aside (and he’d missed it, how had he missed that), and wet heat surrounded him. Arthur bucked, felt Merlin’s mouth spread into one of those _infuriating_ smiles around his cock, and felt something tighten around him. 

His fingers twisted into the sheets until he pushed the fabric into his skin and it burned, and he drew Gwen’s lips into his mouth, touching the flesh gently with his teeth, tongue fierce against her deeper parts, and Merlin’s hand was on Arthur’s balls, his mouth around Arthur’s head, and Arthur didn’t need to breathe anymore, he could simple live like this forever. 

Merlin moved up, swallowing him deeper and deeper, and Arthur thrust suddenly down, tongue jabbing into Gwen and scouring at her with his teeth, and she shouted, twisted, and her voice broke as she came. 

Arthur fell away, clamped his legs around Merlin’s shoulders and thrust. “Ah,” he groaned, and his vision went dark and time stopped, and then Arthur came back to himself and leaned to the side, landing heavily onto the sheets. 

His vision spun and he panted. He glanced up the bed and saw Gwen, dress tangled around her legs, weakly press herself upwards into a pillow and stay there, curls of her hair sticking to her neck and breasts. Arthur pushed himself up and moved next to her, boneless and unsteady. He lay next to her and reached out, curling a hand around her breast but lacking the energy to do more. 

To Gwen’s other was Merlin. He looked completely wrecked. His kerchief had vanished and his trousers gaped open, the tip of his cock glistening under the edge of his shirt. Arthur blinked at him, but luckily, Gwen had more presence of mind, for she reached a hand out to him, and Merlin grasped it eagerly. 

He tumbled down over her, bracing himself with arms that - Arthur could feel – were trembling. He looked wild, fey and desperate, and so Arthur took pity on him. He grasped Merlin’s arm and twisted, applying just the right amount of pressure to send him falling to the side, onto top of Arthur. Slowly, he shifted to the side to allow Merlin to fall between them, and then reached down for the soft, hot skin of his cock. 

Merlin throbbed beneath his grasp and Arthur, strangely insouciant, smiled against his cheek. 

“Oh,” Merlin gasped. His gaze flew between them and he whispered hoarsely, “Gwen…Arthur…” as if he couldn’t decide. 

Gwen pushed herself up and leaned over his chest. Her gaze met Arthur’s, and then Merlin’s. “Both,” she said, and her voice trembled with delight. 

Then she leaned down and kissed Merlin, open and wet, and Arthur twisted his grip around Merlin’s cock, closing his eyes and pressing close so that he could smell both of them at once, feel the heat of them against his face, and Merlin arched, fingers digging into Arthur’s thigh until he hissed, and he came. 

-|-


End file.
